Waluigi
Waluigi is a recurring character found in the Mario series who was made to rival Luigi. Waluigi mainly only appeared in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Party 3. Waluigi is known to beWario's partner ever since Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 and was voiced by Charles Martinet ever since. Waluigi also appeared along with Wario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance games as a palette swap of Mario. He has also appeared in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 came out in 2001. The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he was evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. Biography Waluigi's first appearance was in the Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64, as Wario's doubles partner. Later, along withPrincess Daisy, he joined the Mario Party series' roster in Mario Party 3''where he played an antagonistic role, in which he owned an island full of traps; he has been a playable character in many entries in the series since, as well as various Mario sports and kart. He and Wario were also the main characters of the intro movies to ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and''Mario Power Tennis''. He acts as an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, in which he wreaks havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing special objects called the Music Keys in order to hypnotize the world with his dancing, thus enabling him to conquer it. History ''Mario Tennis'' series Waluigi makes his debut in the game Mario Tennis ''as Wario's partner and a playable character himself. In the opening of the game, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Paratroopa, and Birdo are getting ready for a tennis tournament. Wario and Waluigi, however, were not invited, which upset the two. Wario and Waluigi interrupted the final match between Mario and Luigi, and Waluigi requests if they could join. Luigi rejects his request, and mocks Waluigi. Waluigi was upset by this, and Luigi and Waluigi prepare to fight, with Mario attempting to break it up, but Wario blocked the way. Just then, Bowser drops from the sky, knocking Wario and Waluigi to the ground. Everybody readies themselves to battle him, but Bowser says he only wants to play tennis with them. Mario allows Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi to play with them, and everyone cheers. However, a Bob-omb falls into the stadium, hurting everyone. ''Mario Party series Mario Party 3 Waluigi makes his first playable appearance in the Mario Party series in Mario Party 3, alongside Princess Daisy. During Story Mode, Waluigi acts as the true main antagonist of the game. After the player has gotten almost every Star Stamp, Waluigi suddenly appears with the last one, the Mischief Stamp, caged up. Bowser soon appears attempting to get the Star Stamp but Waluigi manages to take out the Koopa King with a single kick after the two of them have a brief fight. Afterwards, instead of fighting one-on-one, Waluigi tells the player that the only way to get the last Star Stamp is to beat him on his board:Waluigi's Island. After Waluigi loses to the player, he tells the player that he'll remember this and runs away, never to be seen again in Story Mode. Mario Kart series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Waluigi makes his first playable appearance in the ''Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Waluigi is a middleweight character and his partner is Wario who share a Bob-omb as their Special Item, along with Waluigi Stadium being his course, and Waluigi Racer noticeably being his kart. ''Mario Kart DS'' Waluigi returns in Mario Kart DS once again as a medium weight character. His new course is Waluigi Pinballwhich is the third course of the Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Waluigi returns once again in Mario Kart Wii as default character. Unlike in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and''Mario Kart DS'' he is classified as a heavyweight character with his acceleration bonus being tied with Toad. AlsoWaluigi Stadium from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns as a retro course. ''Mario Kart 7'' Although Waluigi doesn't physically appear in Mario Kart 7 (though he was supposed to appear), Waluigi Pinballfrom Mario Kart DS does return as a retro course. He was scrapped to time constraints.1 ''Mario Kart 8'' Waluigi returns in Mario Kart 8, once again as a default heavyweight character like in Mario Kart Wii. However is classified as one of the lighter heavyweights alongside Donkey Kong, Rosalina and Roy Koopa. ''Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl While Waluigi is not in the roster of playable characters, he appears as an Assist Trophy, along with his tennis racket, in a nod to his first appearance. ''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' Waluigi returns as an Assist Trophy in this game. Oddly he is representing the Wario series instead of the Mario series, but this could be an error since Waluigi has never appeared in them. Waluigi acts the same in Brawl except he moves much faster and his attacks are a tad stronger. Relationships Wario Waluigi and Wario appear to have a complicated relationship, sometimes working together (as seen in Mario Super Sluggers) or competing. Waluigi's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is Wario, as well, so many people think they are brothers just like Mario and Luigi. However, Waluigi has never been confirmed to be related to Wario family-wise. Princess Daisy Waluigi has a crush on Daisy. However, the two share bad chemistry and Daisy never returned her feelings to him. Luigi Waluigi and Luigi are rivals, in a similar fashion to Mario and Wario's rivalry. Waluigi likes to pick on Luigi, and the two share bad chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. ''In Waluigi's first appearance in ''Mario Tennis, ''Luigi mocked Waluigi when he asked to play tennis with them. Trivia *According to the official guide to ''Mario Party 5, Wario and Waluigi are not''' 'brothers however the Guide forMario Kart Wii says otherwise. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour is the only game where Waluigi appears without Wario. *Waluigi appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Advance. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Mario is able to change his clothes into Waluigi's by wearing both the L Emblem and the W Emblem badges. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of Luigi's costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit. Mario also has a Waluigi costume. *After Mario Party 3, Waluigi has been an ally to Mario in every Mario Party game except Advance. *Waluigi's trademark "Г" or upside L symbol, is the Cyrillic and Greek letter for G. *Waluigi was featured as a recurring character in Wario's Warehouse, a series of articles on the Nintendo of Europe website dealing with various games on Nintendo platforms (not necessarily games with Nintendo characters). *Waluigi was one of the Mario series characters to appear as spaces in the board game Nintendo Monopoly. Taking the place of Mediterranean Avenue, Waluigi was the least expensive character to purchase, and as such he was also one of the least profitable characters. The cost to purchase him was $60. *Waluigi is the only human, commonly playable in spin-offs, who does not have an infant form. *Despite being Wario's partner in many games, Waluigi has yet to make an actual appearance in the WarioWare series or any Wario titles. *In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, some of the coin formations resemble the letter on Waluigi's cap; the "Γ". This is mostly noticeable in World 9-8. *Waluigi was rumored to be a playable character in Super Mario 64 DS, due to a certain "Purple Prizes" sheet that was made as an April Fool's joke, stating that one must complete a certain task to unlock him. However this was proven false. **But he may've also been planned for the game as there was an unused purple Rabbit initiating that he could have originally been in the game. This is one of many "examples" that have started rumors of him being in the game. The Purple Rabbit can also be seen in the game's instruction booklet. *There are also rumors that he was in Mario Kart: Super Circuit but these were also proven false. * Category:Characters